


Naruto's War Rewards

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, Fist Fights, Large Breasts, Lemon, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Punching, Seduction, Sexual Content, Teasing, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto and a clone rescues Samui and Hinata from the forceful lust-advances of Kinkaku and Ginkaku, both heroes finds themselves being rewarded by the two lovely kunoichi, NarutoxSamuixHinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's War Rewards

Hello and welcome to the remake of Naruho's story, Huge Breast Rapists AKA Taikan Kyonyou Shugi. In the actual story sometime during the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, Kinkaku and Ginkaku both rape Samui and Hinata on the battlefield but both end up defeated by the latter woman at the end. Though in this version, Naruto and a clone comes to the rescue and save the two busty kunoichi; only to get a well-earned reward from them.  
Summary: Naruto and a clone save Samui and Hinata from being raped by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Then both of them receive a lustful reward from the two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto**_.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the north-western coast Land of Lightning and looked in the surrounding area. It had been hours since Madara had been killed by Naruto and Sasuke with a combined tailed-beast bomb and Kirin attack that obliterated him into basic nothing.

As for Obito and the Ten-Tails, the former had been gruesomely decapitated by a Tailed-Beast Rasengan Naruto used and the stronger tailed beast had been killed with the combine forces of him and Killer Bee in their Tailed Beast-modes along with the unexpected but welcome help of the four reincarnated previous Hokage, Orochimaru, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

In fact, Minato had arrived and gave Naruto complete access to Kurama's power, which contributed to him killing the Ten-Tails. Before dissolving, all of the previous Hokage all voiced their opinions that Naruto would become a grand Hokage that had surpassed them in many aspects.

Before it died, the Ten-Tails exploded and out of it flew the both the Benihisago along the Kohaku no Jōhei into a far-off distance. Most of the shinobi flew away in different directions as a result of the explosion and so far, none found had been reported dead.

Also, Hinata flew off in the same and Naruto was following the same direction. He hoped the blue-haired woman was alright and came onto the ground. It was then he heard voices nearby and looked in that direction.

"Stay back!" Samui's voice yelled from a distance.

"Get over here, you bitch!" a second voice said and Naruto began to follow the voices and struggling. He shortly arrived at a valley where he saw the shattered remains of the Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago on the ground.

Naruto looked in front of the remains to see Kinkaku and Samui. Kinkaku was undressed and roughly groping a nude Samui's breasts as she tried to break away from him.

Kinkaku just laughed sadistically as Samui tried to get away from him and continued to toy with her tits. Naruto then noticed Ginkaku unzipping an unconscious Hinata's flak jacket and he growled at the sight.

"What the hell… Hinata-chan…Samui-san." Naruto said.

"Release me!" Samui yelled at Kinkaku, who only laughed.

"Shut it! You're going to take my load and like it!" Kinkaku snapped at Samui, who venomously glared back at him.

"Like hell! I'd sooner die than be defiled by disgraceful scum like you!" Samui snapped back at Kinkaku, who released her breasts and seized hold of her forearms.

"Big talk from a cow…" Kinkaku said as his member loomed near Samui's womanhood and Naruto immediately understood that both of the undead brothers were trying to force themselves on his friends. He unknowingly tapped into Kurama's chakra and summoned a clone before they sprang into action.

"You bastards!" Naruto and the clone cried out as they flew at the Gold and Silver brothers. Naruto delivered numerous punches to Kinkaku's face and sent him flying away Samui.

The clone gave Ginkaku a severe kick to the head that knocked him away from Hinata, whose pants he almost removed. The twins staggered to their feet to see Naruto and the clone standing in front of Samui and Hinata defensively.

"Naruto-kun…" Samui said and the twins glared at Naruto's feral form, who glared back. To their immediate realization, Naruto had the same chakra as their own.

"You ratshit wannabe!" Ginkaku yelled as he jumped at Naruto's and the younger Kurama-Jinchuuruki didn't flinch before throwing a solid uppercut to his chin. The punch caused Ginkaku to dissolve into dust and vanish.

"Bitch, please, the only wannabes are you two!" Naruto snapped before turning his sights on a stunned Kinkaku.

"How the hell…" Kinkaku began to say before Naruto stopped him mid-sentence by decking him in the jaw with a solid punch and slammed his foot into his groin. Kinkaku wheezed before biting the dust and as Naruto turned around, he felt the ground rumble.

He looked behind him to see both Kinkaku and Ginkaku reform. Both had pissed looks on their faces as Ginkaku transformed into his version 2 Kurama form and towered over Naruto.

"How dare you?! We'll teach an amateur not to fuck with us!" Kinkaku growled before transforming as well and standing over Naruto along with the other two blondes. Naruto cracked his knuckles before Kurama began giving him more of his chakra; himself equally eager to find the brothers that stole his chakra long ago.

" _The Orange Hokage fighting the Gold and Silver Brothers, huh? This is going to be one hell of a thrill."_ Kurama said to himself.

"Watch Samui-san and Hinata-chan." Naruto instructed his clone, who only grunted and stood in front of Samui in a battle-ready pose as he watched the original blonde transform into his own version of Kurama. Naruto stood in an epic pose with his ghostly trenchcoat and glared at the berserk forms of the twins.

_You're Going Down by Sick Puppies plays_

"Let's dance, you assholes." Naruto snarled and Ginkaku jumped at him; only to be given another uppercut that was so hard it turned him back to dust. Kinkaku angrily roared at this before charging at Naruto and slamming him against the rocky walls.

He began to bash Naruto's head against the wall before he roared and slammed his shoulder into his chest. Kinkaku fell onto the ground as Naruto pounced on him and jabbed his face.

Kinkaku's head reeled back as Naruto grabbed him by the face and gave him a solid left hook. Then, Naruto swung his massive claws again and gave Kinkaku a brutal jab in the chin.

Ginkaku began reforming and tried to sneak up behind Naruto. As he prepared to pounce on him, a chakra arm formed on Naruto's back and received a massive tailed-beast Rasengan to the torso.

Naruto continued wailing on Kinkaku and he sprang from underneath the younger Jinchuuruki. He jumped onto his feet and charged at Naruto again.

They leaped at each other and grabbed each other's arms. Both of the Kurama-hosts roared in each other's faces and struggled for a while as Naruto swung all nine of his tails.

The result was a massive tsunami knocking Kinkaku back and Naruto felt Ginkaku running toward him. As Ginkaku threw a punch that would have connected with the back of Naruto's head, he moved to the side without turning around and gripped his wrist before flipping him over his shoulder.

As Ginkaku landed on the ground, Samui watched the epic event in awe as she forgot to cover herself up and felt quite aroused. Naruto grabbed both Ginkaku and Kinkaku by their faces as they jumped at him together and slammed them onto the ground.

Four chakra arms flew out of Naruto's back and deeply punctured the twins 'chests. With the chakra arms inside of their bodies, Kurama absorbed all his chakra from them and they began to dissolve quickly.

"No!" Kinkaku and Ginkaku both shouted as Naruto raised both of the chakra arms and formed two Rasenshuriken while using his hands to form a tailed-beast bomb. Jumping off the two and landing in front of them, he watched as they staggered to their feet and flew at him as their backs dissolved; the lack of their strongest chakra system causing them to fall apart.

"I told you before, you're both wannabes." Naruto and Kurama voiced at the same time before launching both of the Rasenshuriken and firing the tailed-beast bomb simultaneously. All three chakra-based weapons collided with both Kinkaku and Ginkaku and destroyed the twins for good.

" _Well, Naruto, there's a fourth way to destroy those resurrected by the Impure World Reincarnation that not even the Second Hokage knew about."_ Kurama said.

" _What's that?"_  Naruto asked.

" _The strength of a powerful Jinchuuruki."_  Kurama proudly answered and Naruto smiled before high-fiving him. Naruto shrank back to his normal size and the shroud disappeared.

He turned back to the clone, who nodded at him with awe and he smiled. Then, both of them turned to Samui and deeply blushed at her naked form.

"We're sorry for not getting here sooner. Are you alright?" Naruto asked Samui.

"I'm doing fine thanks to both of you." Samui gratefully answered as she watched both of them turn away while still blushing. She only smiled while finding it both funny and thoughtful at them being so gentlemanly while getting a naughty idea.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Err…well, don't you think maybe you might wanna cover up?" Naruto asked while still blushing.

"What for?" Samui simply asked while beginning to sway her bust.

"Well, after something like that, don't you just want to get dressed and head back?" Naruto asked while beginning to sweat nervously.

"What's the hurry?" Samui asked with a naughty smile on her face and both Narutos blinked.

"Uh, Samui-san, really, I…" Naruto began to say before Samui rose to her feet and walked over to them while swaying her hips. She knelt down between the two of them and unzipped their pants, uncovering their erections from seeing her body.

"I think I should show my gratitude for such chivalrous and cool heroism." Samui said and Naruto and his clone were speechless. Samui began feeling both of their members and smiled at the feeling.

"Both of you are as big as you are strong." Samui lustfully said as she stroked them and brought both of the impressive lengths to full-mast. She pumped both of the heated shafts and smiled as both blonde males moaned while her lust continued to rise.

"Samui-chan…" Naruto and his clone said together as Samui brought her mouth closer to his length.

"Such tools…so, this is a hero's dick, is it?" Samui said as she planted kisses to the heads and continued her handjob. She stroked both of the erections and pumped both of the heads.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?" Naruto moaned to Samui, who was occupied pleasuring him and the clone to answer. Samui stirred their members

Naruto and his clone unzipped their jackets before letting them fall to the ground. Samui didn't mind as she continued jerking both members and she licked both of them.

Samui then licked the underside of Naruto's cock and blew on it with her cool breath. He moaned at this before she did the same to the clone's length and he moaned as well.

Naruto and the clone moaned before they came onto Samui's face at the same time. She smiled in response and moaned blissfully as the white fluids splattered on her face.

Samui wiped her face and licked the semen off of her hand. Naruto and the clone looked at Samui before the two of them got an idea.

Soon, the clone lay underneath Samui's pussy while she sat over him with Naruto standing in front of her with his erection in front of her face. This did just fine by Samui as the clone began to trace her folds.

Samui moaned as she wrapped her fingers around Naruto's length and began to stroke it. Naruto smiled at how good Samui's fingers were as she stroked him and she looked down to see the clone spreading her folds apart.

He began to rub his fingers on her innards and she moaned as she planted her mouth on Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned at the warmth of Samui's mouth as she started to bop her head on his erection and she let out muffled moans of pleasure as the clone licked into her innards.

The clone brushed his fingers on Samui's clit as his tongue trailed into her womanhood and tasted her wetness. Samui worked her mouth on Naruto's length as he thrust into her mouth and she jerked him off at the same time.

Naruto carefully placed his hand atop Samui's head as he sent his erection into her mouth and she cupped her breasts. She temporarily took her mouth of Naruto's erection and smothered it with her ample mounds.

The blonde male greatly smiled in pleasure at how soft the mounds felt on his erection as Samui began to stroke them on his erection and he restarted his thrusts.

Naruto's member thrust into Samui's amazing cleavage as she squeezed her breasts together on his member and his movements made the mounds jiggle. The clone wriggled his fingers on Samui's clit as his tongue licked the inside of her walls and tasted her wetness.

He licked deeply into the moist walls and looked up to see her jiggling bust stroking Naruto's length. The clone enjoyed the view as he tasted Samui's walls and she placed her mouth on the head of the original's cock.

He drove his dick into Samui's mouth and her tongue twirled around it. Samui massaged Naruto's member as it rammed into her cleavage and the tumultuous orbs gave him unrivaled pleasure.

The other blonde shinobi licked deeply into Samui's pussy and swayed his tongue inside of her. He brushed his fingers on her clit and the combined feeling of his licking and Naruto sending his length into her mouth.

Samui's saliva surrounded Naruto's manhood and her tits rubbed the vein-covered hilt of it. She kneaded her breasts together on him and felt her release approaching from the clone's constant licking.

It was then she felt Naruto's erection vibrate inside of her mouth and she realized he was about to come as well. She rubbed her breasts together on Naruto's cock and she stirred her tongue on him.

She kept her mounds together on Naruto's length as he thrust into them and he growled with a final thrust. It was then that he came into Samui's mouth and she moaned as her release poured out her womanhood.

Naruto's semen flooded Samui's mouth so much that some of poured out and dripped into her cleavage ; even with his member still inside. The clone greedily licked Samui's fluids as they streamed out of her and she swallowed most of it.

Samui opened her mouth and licked her lips lustfully as Naruto stood back. She looked down as the second blonde male finished licking her pussy and she got to her feet.

She pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest and she palmed his balls. Samui bounced them in her hold while she stroked Naruto's manhood and whispered into his ears.

He moaned as Samui jerked his crotch until he embraced her and turned her around. She smiled as Naruto gripped her forearms and traced her folds with his erection.

The clone stood nearby and watched as Naruto looked to Samui, who nodded at him. Without further ado, Naruto slowly entered Samui and she gritted her teeth at the loss of her barrier.

Naruto grinned in pleasure at how tight Samui's womanhood felt before he began to thrust into her warmth. Samui moaned as Naruto began to pound his erection into her walls and she relied on him for balance.

The male blonde held onto Samui's forearms as he thrust into her pussy and her eyes sparkled at the pleasure she was beginning to feel. Naruto sent his length into Samui's walls and her breasts began to heave forward.

He was amazed at how tight Samui's womanhood felt as her eyes shut and her mouth opened to moan loudly. Naruto's hips flew forward and his length collided against Samui's inner walls.

Samui blushed at how big Naruto's cock felt inside her caverns and her ass meet his crotch as he thrust forward. Her breasts jiggled from Naruto's heavy impacts and her mouth was still wide open as her eyes remained close.

Naruto moaned with Samui as he held onto her forearms and his cock rumbled her insides. He leaned forward and licked Samui's nape teasingly, gaining a whimper from the Cloud kunoichi.

" _Like I would have guessed of someone so hot, she feels incredibly tight."_ Naruto thought to himself as he slammed his member into Samui's crevices and she managed to keep her balance. He rutted his hips forward and charged his length into her tightness.

Samui then felt Naruto stop for a second to pull her back against him and he released one of her arms. Next, he slid his hand underneath Samui's leg and lifts it off the ground while starting up his thrusts again.

The two blonde moaned and neither one of them noticed the clone looking enviously at them. Watching Samui's breasts jiggle from Naruto's thrusts was almost tormenting for him to watch and his erection throbbed from the feeling.

"Tch, knowing myself, I'm not gonna be getting a shot with her anytime soon." The clone sighed before noticing the still-unconscious Hinata moaning his name and observed her close. Thanks to Ginkaku, her flak jacket was unzipped and the front of her shirt was vertically cut, nearly exposing her large breasts in the process.

Her trousers were moved down so much that her amazing hips were exposed and he looked her nearly undressed state with awe. His face got a small blush with a bit of drooling going and got a perverse smile on his face as he stared at Hinata.

_Moments later_

Hinata came to and felt slightly hazy before looking down at herself. She noticed two hands hovering over her impressive bust before finally jolting awake in shock and surprise as they began groping her while she realized something.

"I…I'm naked!" Hinata squeaked as the hands toyed with her breasts and it was then that she realized that the clone was the one doing so.

"Naruto-kun, why am I naked?" Hinata asked before realizing the clone was naked as well and she blushed deeply as she was sitting on his lap. He fondled Hinata's left mound while tweaking the nipple of her right one and despite her embarrassment, she didn't try to resist it.

"Goddamn, your tits are amazing! I can barely fit my hands around them." The clone said as he gripped Hinata's other nipple and gently twisted it. Hinata moaned before the clone released her tits and pressed her breasts together.

The clone rubbed them together and smiled at the incredible softness. Hinata whimpered at her breasts being rubbed and the clone buried his fingers into them while licking her earlobe from behind.

"A-awake now, I see." Samui moaned and Hinata looked up to see the blonde kunoichi in a perverse sexual position with the actual Naruto. He held her by both legs as she faces them front and center, her nude body exposed to both Hinata and the clone; not to mention where she and Naruto were connected.

"N-no need to wonder how or why…j-just go with it...so good..." Samui moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Naruto smiled at her. He placed his head over Samui's shoulder and her eyes looked back at him.

"My, my, who knew such a calm, cool babe like you could be so perverted, eh, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked Samui; apparently not noticing Hinata or he did notice her, he was much too aroused to care at the moment.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun…I'm a lewd, lewd woman…scold me by making me yours…makes us yours!" Samui screamed in sheer pleasure as Naruto began thrusting into her core and held her legs high in the air before releasing them.

He cupped what his hands could hold of Samui's breasts and groped them in full view of Hinata and the clone. While somehow managing to keep from falling off Naruto, she bucked her hips and her ass smacked against his lap.

Samui's pleasure caused her to grow tighter on Naruto's length as he thrust into her and her eyes squeezed shut. Hinata watched the scene blushing as Naruto pounded into Samui and looked at his length pounding into the female blonde's womanhood.

"Naruto-kun, what's happening?" Hinata said as she looked back at the clone and he understood she had many questions in mind; given the crazy events that occurred before she woke up. He noticed Hinata's blush deepening as she watched Samui wantonly displaying her lust for Naruto as he both played with her breasts and pistoned into her core; all the while enjoying ravishing her

"Well, long story short, you and Samui-chan were almost forced upon by those damn Gold and silver assholes and we kicked the shit out of them and saved you…and for some reason, Samui-chan got all horny, and well…you can see it there." The clone said as he gestured to Naruto still stand up with Samui in his lap riding his erection.

Indeed, Hinata watched Samui's equally impressive bust bouncing with each thrust of the hips and Naruto kneaded them together.

"As for me, I've kinda been waiting and all, and since given what we have and all…well, not to be rude, but would you care to suck me off? I'm feeling like I could explode here any minute if I keep watching those two…" The clone said and Hinata blushed furiously at the question as she looked down at his throbbing erection. Before she could say anything, she and the clone heard Samui and the original war hero moan loudly.

"I'm coming!" Samui screamed as Naruto sank his fingers into her breasts and squeezed them, making her tightness wrap around his manhood and he fired his seed into her womb. Her face was a lewd expression of lust as she pressed her lips against Naruto's and they shared a wet, sloppy French kiss.

The two sets of blue stared into each other and shimmered brightly as their tongues met intensely. Hinata and the clone watched the scene with amazement as the blonde couple kissed while their release flooded out of her pussy and poured onto the ground.

The blue-haired woman's blush only deepened as she felt her own arousal growing like a wild fire before she turned to face the clone and looked at his steely hard-on.

"For you, Naruto-kun...I…I will gladly…" Hinata started to say before taking the clone's length and noticed it seemed bigger up close. She put the thought aside and began stroking it.

The clone moaned out of satisfaction at finally being pleasured after watching Naruto and Samui go at it and Hinata felt amazed at the strength of his erection. She stroked the second Naruto's erection and her blush remained on her face before she brought out her tongue.

" _This won't fit in my mouth."_ Hinata thought to herself as she licked the top of Naruto's length and stirred her tongue around it. The blonde moaned as Hinata pumped his member and he felt so much pleasure from the warmth of her tongue.

She jerked his length and brushed her tongue on the head of it. Hinata felt awestruck at the throbbing erection and got an idea.

Hinata took her hand off the clone's manhood and he watched as she cupped her breasts. Next, she proceeded to squeeze them together on his member and he moaned in complete amazement at how soft they felt on him.

The blue-haired kunoichi looked at how big the clone's length felt inside of her ample cleavage and observed it with wonder. Not wasting any time, she planted her mouth of the top of his cock and began to work her mouth on his length.

Full of lust and energy, the clone instantly thrust into Hinata's mouth and she sucked on his manhood in return. She couldn't how good the taste of the clone's dick alone was and her large bust jiggled on his hilt.

"Hinata-chan, you're a natural at this!" The clone moaned out of amazement as he carefully sent his hard-on into her mouth and she rubbed her tits on his veins-covered glory. Hinata was amazed at how the replica of her long-time friend thrust into her mouth and her saliva drenched it.

She held her mounds together on his shaft as they jiggled together and the clone placed his hand on Hinata's head. He gently held her in place as her eyes focused on his dick flying into her mouth and breasts simultaneously.

The bouncing orbs of flesh pleasured the clone's length until it finally spasmed enough for him to release and his cum overflowed her mouth. Hinata kept her breasts together on the clone's member and despite the white flood in her mouth; she managed to drink all of it.

The clone panted as he removed his member from her mouth and Hinata parted her breasts before beginning to cough while gripping her throat. He kneeled down to Hinata and began to pat her back.

"Sorry I overdid it, Hinata-chan." The clone said as he helped Hinata catch her breath and after a while, she stopped coughing. He asked again if she was going to be okay and she simply nodded as she observed the semen on her chin and looked at it in awe.

" _What an unbelievable amount of semen. If he came this much inside me, then…"_ Hinata thought before Samui moaning pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see the true Naruto on top of the female blonde thrusting into her. His hands were on her breasts as they heaved and Samui's nails dug into the ground out of pure pleasure.

Naruto pounded into Samui's womanhood and she bucked her hips in response to his powerful movements. The sweaty blonde couple worked theirs hips together and Samui's blush still remained on her attractive face at the pleasure she received.

" _A-amazing…that big thing is…going in…and out…"_  Hinata thought to herself as the pair switched to the position they were in earlier; the other difference was Naruto sitting on the ground holding Samui by her waist. Samui's eyes squeezed shut once again as Naruto pounded into her core and her breasts jiggled erratically with his thrusts.

Hinata covered her mouth in astonishment as Samui's breasts jiggled and Naruto's hips thrust upright into her crotch. Samui placed her hands back and wiggled her hips as Naruto's erection rumbled her innards.

He released Samui's small waist and regained his hold on her breasts. The blue-eyed male moaned Samui's tightness grinded his cock and she moaned with him as her mounds were caressed.

Naruto moaned as Samui bucked her hips and shook them in order to pleasure his member. He pressed the jiggling mounds together and kneaded them in an addictive fashion.

Samui's tongue hung from her mouth in a fit of wild lust and she whimpered as Naruto's length slammed into her walls. The sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the valley and Samui's breasts heaved in Naruto's hold.

He released the tumultuous orbs and gripped Samui's legs as her pussy coiled around him. Her warmth pulled on his length and he growled lustfully as his release sprayed from inside of her.

Tears of pleasure fell from Samui's eyes as another lewd expression covered her face and Naruto took the advantage to lick her tongue. Their tongues engaged in another war before Naruto released her legs and cupped her breasts again.

He restarted his thrusts and Samui moaned as she noticed Hinata's blushing face.

"Go for it! It feels so good!" Samui moaned to Hinata to encourage her and then the clone got in front of her. He smiled at the blush she had and chuckled.

"I get it; you're on fire from just watching their intense sex, aren't you?" The clone asked and Hinata didn't respond as she watched Samui place herself on all fours. It was then Naruto gripped her waist and continued to thrust into her.

"Don't worry; that's why I'm here." The clone said as he reached down and slowly rubbed his fingers on Hinata's folds. It was her moan that confirmed the clone was correct and that Hinata was heavily aroused from watching the two blondes go at it like wild animals.

The second Naruto lowered his head down to Hinata's warmth and spread her folds apart to see a wall of wetness; just like with Samui earlier. He smiled at this and palmed one of Hinata's breasts.

He squeezed the orb of flesh and his tongue lashed out of his mouth. It made contact with Hinata's folds and traced them smoothly.

Similar to that of the clone's erection, Hinata felt like she could mentally burst at any given second and the clone was raising her already high wetness. The blonde man squeezed Hinata's breast as his tongue dug into her wetness and licked her walls.

Hinata couldn't believe how good the clone's tongue felt inside of her warmth and she moaned as he swayed his tongue inside of her. The clone listened Hinata's moans and they were enticing to him; similar to the sounds of a goddess would normally make.

The replica licked into Hinata's wetness and she mewled at this. He worked his tongue into her crevices and surrounded his tongue with her amazing wetness.

She closed her eyes and continued to blush furiously as the clone's tongue traveled deeply into her pussy. The clone fondled Hinata's breast before releasing it rub his fingers on her clit and she felt her womanhood unable to take anymore teasing.

It was then that her juices streamed out her body and onto the duplicate's fingers. Hinata watch as the clone licked the juices from his fingers and chuckled again.

"Talk about soaked to the bone." The clone said as he licked the fluids from his fingers before proceeding to grip her tits and toy with them; knowing they had become hard some time ago. His face got closer to her breasts and he squeezed them together.

Hinata whimpered as the clone suckled her erect tit and she lowly purred at how skilled his tongue felt. He rubbed them together and buried his fingers into the mounds.

He massaged the areas his fingers touched and Hinata mewled once more as he suckled her nipple. After some more groping and teasing, the clone released the ample orbs and displayed his erection.

Immediately spreading her legs, Hinata laid on her back as the clone crawled on top of her and his length was just in front of her womanhood.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" The clone asked.

"…yes." Hinata answered and the clone brushed his finger against her cheek while entering her body. As the clone's erection sank into her pussy, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain from losing her barrier. Her fingers balled up into fists and the clone smiled at how tight she felt once he was fully inside of her after she let a loud moan.

" _I-it's in."_  Hinata thought before the clone began thrusting and pounding into her warmth. Hinata moaned at how big the clone was inside of her and he moaned as well at how tight she felt; feeling as though he'd be able to release unlimited times with her womanhood.

Hinata kept her fingers balled up as she bucked her hips and her breasts jiggled from the heavy impact the clone's thrusts carried. She moaned loudly as the clone's hips flew forward and rammed his erection into her core.

This Naruto charged his hips forward and plowed her innards. He plunged his erection into Hinata's wetness and her innards grinded his length.

Hinata watched as the clone placed his hands on her breasts and began to knead and squeeze them. She whimpered as his thrusts slammed into her tightness and she worked her hips together.

The clone rubbed the orbs of flesh together and pinched her nipples as they heaved. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers.

Cerulean and lavender eyes stared into each other as Hinata still blushed deeply from finally kissing the love of her life; even if this was just a clone, it was still good enough for her. Their tongues met and clashed passionately as they worked their hips together.

The clone's length traveled deeply into Hinata's core and tears of pleasure began forming in her eyes. He tweaked her tits and continued doing so as Hinata moaned from the feeling.

The clone didn't think Hinata had such sensitive breasts but didn't mind at all as they served to make her wetter on the inside. Hinata stroked the clone's whiskers as he pounded his length into her walls and she moaned into his mouth.

Hinata bucked her hips from the vast pleasure she gained from the clone's' dick pounding deeply into her warmth and playing with her tits. The clone broke the kiss to moan as he pummeled his erection into Hinata's entrance and she countered his movements by bucking her hips.

The duplicate's member flew into Hinata's inner tunnels and was grinded by her movements. Her breasts heaved and jiggled about in the replica's hands as he massaged them.

He smiled down at Hinata, who returned the gesture and her smile alone displayed the pleasure she felt. The blonde man caressed Hinata's bouncing mounds and lowered his head down to her tits.

He held them together and planted his mouth on them. The clone suckled the erect buds as he fondled and kneaded them.

The second Naruto's manhood accelerated into Hinata's innards and she stroked his back. Their hips moved in a synced mix and Hinata felt his length rubbing on her walls; causing her to become tighter on him as a result.

It was then that the clone began gently biting into the mounds while squeezing them and his sharp canines sank into the soft flesh. Hinata whimpered as the clone's erection flew into her core and the two soon realized they were at their peak.

Both let out one last moan as Hinata's womanhood coiled around the duplicate's manhood and squeezed it enough for his sperm to coat her innards. Both of their eyes closed at the release as the clone smothered his lips against Hinata's and she placed her palm on the side of his face to stroke his cheek.

Their kiss was simply passionate and affectionate as the semen flooded out of Hinata's pussy. Afterwards, the clone pulled of Hinata and looked at her pleasured smile.

"Up for some more action?" The clone asked and Hinata slowly nodded in affirmation. He watched as she stood over his lap and her wetness just above his length.

She shortly took in his length a second time before the clone gripped her waist and began to pump his dick up into her pussy. She placed her hands on the ground on either side of the clone and began bucking her hips.

Hinata rode the clone's length as it jetted upright into her warmth and her walls grinded it in return. Her breasts bounced as she shook her waist on the clone's length as it pumped up into her tightness and hit against her walls.

The duplicate lay on his back and pounded his member into Hinata's tightness. She looked down at his length as it surged into her warmth and her ass tapped his lap.

Hinata moaned as her breasts jiggled while the clone rammed his erection into her deep caverns and she dug her nails into the dirt. The blonde watched as Hinata planted her hands on his knees for balance and she wiggled her hips.

She worked her hips in tandem with the clone and he smirked as he took one hand off her waist. The clone squeezed one of her ass cheeks and she moaned at this.

The clone chuckled as before cupping both of Hinata's breasts and smothered them together. He kneaded the jiggling mounds together and plunged his member into her lower crevices.

Hinata's eyes almost rolled up into her skull as the clone toyed with her mounds and his member soared into her tightness. The lavender-eyed woman held onto the duplicate's knees as he thrust into her pussy and rubbed her breasts together.

He caressed and squeezed them together while Hinata shook her hips together. The sweaty pair's lower part met and worked against one another.

"How are things going over there, friend?" Naruto, who was holding Samui by her legs while he was still inside of, asked his clone.

"Great." The clone said as he played with Hinata's breast to make a point and her blush that once came from pleasure turned into embarrassment as the two blonde in front of her watched her pussy get penetrated. The clone buried his member inside of her womanhood as he came and filled her to the very rim.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan looks quite good." Naruto said as semen leaked from Hinata's pussy and onto the ground as she and the duplicate moaned.

"Wanna switch partners?" Naruto asked his clone.

"Fine by me. Hinata-chan, are you okay with this?" The clone replied and after some thinking, Hinata nodded.

"Samui-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's cool with me." Samui said before pressing her lips against Naruto's and he lowered himself to allow her to get off his cock. Hinata felt the Naruto duplicate squeeze her breasts and kiss her cheek gently.

Eventually, both Samui and Hinata got off their respective partners cocks and walked over to their new ones. Hinata looked down at Naruto before sitting down and taking in his length.

She moaned at having the true Naruto inside of her and he smiled at her. Samui did the same thing with the clone and he moaned as he cupped her breasts.

After staring at each other for a few minutes, Naruto began thrusting into Hinata and squeezing her breasts. The clone started his own wave of thrusts into Samui's womanhood and played with her mounds.

"I've always wanted to go at this with you!" The second Naruto said as Samui simply smiled at him and kissed him. The clone wasn't the bit surprised that Samui still had a high amount of lust and fondled her breasts as their tongues met inside each other's mouths.

Naruto pounded into Hinata's womanhood and she rolled her hips forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed her mounds and pounded into her innards.

The clone's length rumbled into Samui's womanhood and her wetness grinded it as she moved her hips forward. Her breasts were fondled excessively and she versed tongues with the clone.

Hinata rode Naruto's dick as it pounded into her walls and he kissed his blue-haired lover. Blue eyes found white-violet ones as the pair moved their hips forward.

Samui trickled her fingers through the clone's hair as he massaged her breasts with his fingers and groped them. He jerked his crotch upright into Samui's womanhood and her moans were music to his ears.

Naruto's manhood jetted up into Hinata and she felt like her pussy might break from the strong feeling. Nonetheless, she and Samui did their best to grind their partners' lengths until they both reached a climax.

Both of their tongues hung from their mouths as their warmth's tightened around the blonde males' dick and this caused their cum to splatter on their innards. The two Naruto's still kissed the two as both of their respective releases poured from Hinata and Samui.

Just a few moments onward, the clone had Samui on all fours and pounded into her once again. Samui's breasts swayed from the duplicate's mighty thrusts and the sweaty cloud kunoichi remained on all of her limbs.

Her rear was slammed into by his crotch and he held onto it for support. Samui moaned as the clone pummeled his erection into her aroused womanhood and he felt addicted to the busty blonde's tightness.

Despite her profuse sweating, Samui's lustful breathing showed she wasn't getting the least bit tired from the sex-marathon she had went through and this suited the Naruto-replica perfectly.

Samui watched as her bosom flew forward and moaned at the never-ending pleasure she felt. The clone's cock slammed into her pussy and her warm innards kept it stimulated quite well.

The clone placed his chest on Samui's back and gripped her breasts. He sank his fingers into them and his length rumbled her walls.

She looked back at the clone and it was then that their lips once again made contact. The addicting pleasure fueled both of their movements and the clone toyed with her jiggling orbs of flesh.

Their tongues impulsively rubbed against each other as both of them closed their eyes and clashed movements. Samui whimpered in the kiss as the clone's member hit the depths of her pussy and she even felt it hitting against her womb.

The replica sent his crotch forward and it sharply hit traveled into her body. He rubbed the mounds together and kept fondling them as he knew the effect would her pussy getting tighter.

The blondes battled tongues and the blue-eyed male felt Samui's innards slowly wrapping on him. This pleased him a great deal as he drew his hips forward and Samui's eyes sparkled with lust.

He held onto her breasts as they jiggled forth and he vigorously rocketed his member into her warmth until it completely wrapped around it. The clone and Samui moaned together as his seed flowed into her tunnels.

Samui moaned a final time as their hormone-produced fluids oozed out of her and poured onto the ground. Their tongues still went at it until they separated lips and stared at each endearingly.

The clone looked over to Naruto thrusting into Hinata, who was underneath him. He smiled and looked down to Samui.

"I take you have an idea." Samui panted up at the clone.

"Yep." The clone smiled down at Samui.

_A minute later_

Naruto was still on top of Hinata thrusting into her until they noticed the clone standing next to them and he looked down at the pair.

"Hmm…? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"To give Hinata-chan double the pleasure, mind if I join in?" The clone asked and the question caused Naruto to look at Hinata. They both shrugged their shoulders and nodded.

"What about Samui-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she's fine. See?" The clone said as he gestured behind him and the pair looked to see two brand-new shadow clones being pleasured by Samui on either side of her. The third clone thrust into her womanhood and the final one had his member sucked off by her.

"Why should she have all the fun, right?" The clone asked Naruto as he kneeled down next to them and pressed his hands on Hinata's breasts. Both blondes kneaded her orbs of flesh and the next thing was the Hyuuga heiress riding the original blonde's length.

The second clone's erection was carefully thrusting into Hinata's mouth as she bucked her hips and shook her waist on Naruto's member. Her semen-coated breasts jiggled in Naruto's hands as she jerked the clone's dick.

" _Though my belly is filled with cum, I'm taking two dicks at once with my mouth and pussy."_ Hinata thought to herself as she felt her walls get slammed into and the clone thrust into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his manhood and he softly placed his hand on her skull.

Hinata moans were muffled as she rode Naruto and stroked the clone's length as she bopped her head on it. Naruto held onto the orbs of flesh as they rapidly heaved and looked over to Samui.

Samui moaned as the third Naruto pounded his cock into her walls and the fourth one held onto her head as she sucked on his erection. The recent clones had no idea what was going on when the first clone had summoned them until he told them to do whatever Samui instructed them to do before going to join the original Naruto and Hinata.

Neither one of them expected to be going at it with the bosomy Samui but as strange as it initially seemed to them, there wasn't a chance that they wanted to pass up such a hot invitation from her. Samui's tongue brushed and stirred around the fourth clone's length as the blonde behind rammed his thick manhood into her core.

Her breasts heaved forward as the two thrust into her moist yet warm orifices and she felt so much pleasure that she felt like she could go crazy. Hinata was also thrust into by Naruto and the first clone until her pussy enclosed on him and her mouth was filled with cum.

She gobbled down the substance as the rest of it spilled out of her mouth and onto the ground. The original Naruto's semen drained out her body and made a white puddle beneath her.

The clone removed his soaked dick from her mouth and Naruto looked to see his other clone come into Samui at the same time; their cum spraying from either side of her. Samui drank up the cum in her mouth and panted in satisfaction as the other clone's release poured from her womanhood.

The fourth Naruto removed his length from her body and the third did the same thing. Hinata got off Naruto's length only to turn around and take him in once more.

Samui did likewise with the fourth clone and began to roll her hips forward. The clone only smiled as her wetness grinded him and he palmed both her jiggling breasts.

Naruto had Hinata wrap her legs around his waist as he stood up and held onto her ass. Her breasts heaved against his chest as she bucked her hips and his manhood jetted into her warmth.

She noticed the second blonde male's erection right behind her and rubbed on her rectum. Her eyes widen at what the clone was doing and he held onto her waist from the back.

"I haven't tried here yet." The clone said before slowly entering Hinata's ass and she moaned so loudly that it caught the attention of the three blondes a few feet away. Samui, while wiggling her hips on the fourth clone's member, looked to see Naruto and his clone both thrust into Hinata before smiling.

"That would cool to try, wouldn't it?" Samui said to the two clones while smiling at them and they smiled in return. The third clone positioned his erection at Samui's rear and eased it into her rear.

Like Hinata, Samui moaned as the two clones began to thrust into both of her lower entrances. Her breasts jiggled just over the clone underneath her and the one pounding into her ass held onto her waist.

" _I'm getting fucked by two dicks at the same time!"_ Hinata thought as both of the erection pummeled into her body and she spread her legs to give the original blonde male more space to crash his length into. Naruto and his clone cupped Hinata's breasts and caressed them while thrusting into her.

Her ass hit the clone's lap as he pounded his stiffness into her body and she yelped at the intense pleasure she felt. Samui reared up as both clones sent their swollen members into her ass and pussy.

All six of them all moaned at the sex and Samui's bust bounced just over the clone she rode and her ass collided against the clone's lap. The clone massaged Samui's breasts and the other began licking the back of her neck.

None of the Narutos tag-teaming their respective kunoichi felt bothered by the fact they felt each other's thrusts inside of them and carried on. Shortly, all of the clones gritted their teeth as they came inside Hinata and Samui.

"Yes!" Both Samui and Hinata moaned simultaneously as their partners' cum sprayed from both of their lower orifices. The busty women closed their eyes and their tongues hung from their mouths lustfully.

Hinata and Samui panted as their respective blonde males pulled out of them and semen poured out of them.

_Later_

Naruto and his clone sat on the ground telling the last two of what happened before they arrived. At the same time, Hinata and Samui lay on the ground next to each other; both had lust-filled smiles on their faces.

"That must have been one hell of a fight." The fourth clone said.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Those assholes were nowhere close to our level." Naruto said.

"After today, I'm crazy enough to believe anything." The third clone pitched in.

"After meeting Dad face-to-face and fighting alongside Sasuke and Orochimaru all in the same in the day, anyone would understand." The second clone said before they all vanished and Naruto rose to his feet. It was then that he noticed Samui and Hinata crawling towards him.

"Samui-chan, Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked before they both kissed him on either of his face and pressing their mounds on his chest. He smiled at the two as they kissed him and smiled at him.

"Thanking you for giving us such a cool time." Samui said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, that was amazing." Hinata said before Naruto kissed them both in return.

"Well, I aim to save and please." Naruto chuckled back in return.

_In the Hokage mansion some days later_

Naruto sat on his bed in the nude while an equally undressed Samui and Hinata stroked his cock by smothering their breasts together. He moaned at the incredibly soft feeling and thrust into the mounds.

"Samui-chan, Hinata-chan, both of you have shown me more than enough gratitude." Naruto moaned in pleasure and both of them chuckled.

"We know, Naruto-kun, but we can't help it." Samui said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, we're pretty much addicted to thanking you for as long as you want." Hinata explained as she and Samui squeezed their breast together while Naruto could only smile at his two lovers.

* * *

There's the remake of Huge Breasts Rapists and I had no idea I'd write it to be this long. Will I ever do another lemon with shadow clones? I don't know right now but I'll tell you guys if I ever do. For fun, I added Naruto kicking both Kinkaku and Ginkaku's asses since I've always longed to have giant monsters fight.  Well, enjoy and don't forget share your thoughts about the story in reviews.


End file.
